


无题

by tonia



Category: all嘎 - Fandom, 晰嘎 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 07:15:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18464089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonia/pseuds/tonia
Summary: 暂时没想好题目_(:з」∠)_





	无题

得知生擒阿云嘎的时候，王晰缓缓擦拭剑刃的手微不可控地一抖。

让禀报的副手退下后，青年才不慌不忙地将被划出一道血痕的手指擦拭干净。

待他摆好茶具，帐内燃起暖红色烛火，一个双手被束的高大男人被推搡着进入这个空间不大却装饰华美的军帐。

早已坐在矮桌前的青年抿了一口茶，这才吊起细长的眼睛看向仿佛钢枪般立在不远处的男人。

明显是被清洗过，潮湿的长发上，不断滑落的水珠顺着匀称的蜜色肌理，膜拜般缓缓没入腰间摇摇欲坠的遮挡布料，即使双手被缚，男人依旧挺拔，眉眼是异域人特有的深邃，鼻梁和下颚线条流畅如画，一双小而薄的嘴唇紧抿到发白，浑身散发着惨烈的气息。

被阴影遮挡的大腿根让王晰喉头发紧。

“过来。”青年招了招手。

“……”男人纹丝不动，似乎绷紧了全身的肌肉。

王晰知道对方听得懂，也知道他此刻对自己的处境不解又恐惧。

主力被擒，这一仗自然不战而胜，通常的下场便是砍头，但阿云嘎却被扒光了冲洗掉满身泥沙，用了整整两桶山泉。

在这前线，干净的水源都十分难得，何况能用于饮用的甘泉，他不敢想象对方用了多少人力运输到这里。

即使已经做好受死的准备，他还是想争取哪怕一线机会。

王晰叹了口气，起身走向阿云嘎。

这时阿云嘎才注意到对方衣袍上张牙舞爪的暗金龙纹。

“………………”几乎在碰到他手臂的瞬间，男人迅速避开了。

青年垂眼看着自己停在半空的手，背对着光线，表情晦涩不明。

阿云嘎瞪着对方，胸口微微起伏。

安静的帐内，连烛光都静止，空气仿佛凝固一般让人窒息。

突然，王晰闪电般出手，烛火微微一颤，男人已经被脸朝下按在不远处的床上。

腰间本就松垮的布料从他臀间滑落，阿云嘎慌乱地挣扎，嘴里说着王晰听不懂的语言。

他知道对方在用蒙语骂他，眼前饱满的臀肉在光线下散发着诱人的色泽，他毫不留情地将那双被铁链勒出红印的手腕绑在床头铁柱上，附身用双唇贴着对方布满细小伤痕的后背亲吻。

瞬间男人安静下来，仿佛受惊般，王晰修长的双手不轻不重揉捏着那柔韧的腰，感觉到对方开始细密地颤抖。

当他一口咬上男人白皙的臀尖，对方突然触电般剧烈挣扎起来，差点将青年掀翻。

王晰用了点力气按住男人，布满老茧的右手摸索着，对着一个穴位狠狠按下去。

阿云嘎闷哼一声，瞬间疼地冷汗直冒，整个腰身软下来。

青年这才慢慢脱掉自己的衣物，一边用拇指轻轻揉按着阿云嘎形状迷人的腰窝，一边摸索出一罐透明的软膏。

那膏体散发着一股奇异的香味，被挖出便开始融化，显然十分罕见。

王晰先将一部分涂抹在男人臀瓣上，滑腻的触感让他忍不住揉捏了一番，接着不容抗拒地挤进臀缝，插入那个隐秘的地方。

被异物入侵的瞬间，阿云嘎发出一声近乎崩溃地抽泣。

青年手上开拓动作不停 ，又俯身怜爱地舔吻他线条漂亮的肩颈，仿佛一个瘾君子般，深深地呼吸着，鼻息间都是对方身上干燥温暖的味道。

入手冰凉的药膏很快被高热的甬道焐热，王晰又挤入两根手指，开始打着转轻轻抽插，看着男人用尽所有力气抗拒着一种陌生的感觉。

王晰自认不是粗鲁的人，但是这场前戏明显是在拖延时间，即使已经硬到发痛，他还是不紧不慢地动作，紧紧盯着对方随着呼吸起伏的后背。

终于感觉差不多的时候，青年抽出手指，滑腻的肉穴像是挽留般紧紧箍着，发出让人面红耳赤的水声。

除了刚开始，阿云嘎就一直用额头抵着枕头，咬着下唇，坚决不发出除了喘息以外的任何声音。

王晰掐住对方一只手能抱过来的腰，缓慢而坚定地将自己埋入他肖想已久的地方，男人仿佛垂死挣扎的小兽，挣动着想远离，却无处可逃地被一下侵犯到最深处。

阿云嘎的双手猛地抓紧了铁链，呼吸一窒，无力地扬起脖颈，又颤抖着歪倒下来。

身后的青年腾出一只手帮他顺气，用了点力吮吸他的皮肤，留下带着点血丝的痕迹，享受着那温暖潮湿，跟着主人一起包裹着他发颤的紧致。

青年一直都不慌不忙，泰然自若，是天生掌控一切的王者，有着超凡的自制力和谋略。

现在他像是终于放开了自己，温情地等身下的男人稍微适应了第一次被侵犯的感觉，便猛地揽起他的腰跨，将他拉成跪趴的姿势开始大开大合地操干。

“…………恩…呜……恩~……”

阿云嘎的呼吸瞬间被撞碎，束缚着双手的铁链也跟着身后剧烈地撞击拉扯着发出清脆的声音，他带着鼻音的闷哼更是激发了雄性生物强烈的征服欲。

王晰叹息着舔了舔唇，掐住男人的下巴将他折出动人的弧度，满意地听着他尾音颤抖的撩人呻吟。

“……恩啊…啊……哈啊~……”

青年退到入口处用力研磨，手中的躯体不受控制地抽搐，他闭着眼睛享受了一会儿阿云嘎咬紧他的触感和沙哑撩人的呻吟，摸着手里高热滑腻的皮肤，一个用力，将男人翻了过来。

阿云嘎却像是脱力般软软地被摆弄，摇着头像是在抗拒什么，却只能微张着双唇面色潮红地喘息。

王晰满意地眯着眼睛看着男人锁紧眉头无力地露出舌尖，随着他的撞击从鼻息间发出让人心痒难耐的声音，青年俯身与他唇舌纠缠，动作轻柔地爱抚对方开始流水的下体。

男人想咬王晰的舌头，却是有心无力，在对方紧紧掐住他即将喷发的欲望时，只能胡乱地摇头扭动。

青年被夹得差点精关失守，他深吸了几口气，然后俯身，用那独特的低沉嗓音在阿云嘎耳边蛊惑：“乖，叫相公……”

男人的皮肤在情欲下泛着汹涌的红色，耳尖发烫，呼吸灼热，他蠕动着红肿的嘴唇，偏着头，还是不说出来。

王晰继续用力揉捏手里的欲望，下身还是带着技巧性地挺进，很快阿云嘎抽泣着小声叫出了那两个字。

青年终于允许他释放出来，泪水瞬间能没入两鬓，男人全身紧绷，修长有力的双腿紧紧夹着对方腰身，身体下意识追随着对方的节奏魅惑地扭动，整个人妖艳地无复以加。

最后阿云嘎完全没有力气去抵抗被迫带来的快感，常年习武的身段柔韧异常，经常歌唱的声音亦如天籁般，他完全不知道那透明的药膏竟有如此可怖的作用，让他失去理智地哀求王晰给与他快感，直到眼前陷入黑暗，他还能感觉到那蚀骨的情潮，脑海里回荡着青年磁性迷人的声音。

********************************************************


End file.
